A New Life
by Kickloverforever14
Summary: Kim Crawford moves to Seaford the summer before her Junior year of High School. As she begins her new life at Seaford High, she finds amazing friends, a love interest in her future best friend and a place she can finally call home.
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV:

Waking up to the bright sunshine flashing through the half closed blinds and the sweet smell of pancakes, I sat up and looked at my almost completely unpacked bedroom. It's been about a week since my mom and I packed up our stuff and moved from Nashville to Seaford. My mom is now a nurse at one of the best hospitals in Seaford thanks to her friend who got her the job. Of course I didn't want to move away from my friends but if it meant helping my mom I was all for it. It's always been the 2 of us and we have always been really close. She's like my best friend I can tell everything to. My dad left when I was about 3 so I barely even remember him. I get up and decide to get dressed before we start the day. I throw on a pair of jean short shorts, a white crop top and a blue denim button down shirt leaving it unbuttoned and rolling the sleeves halfway up my arm. I threw my hair up in a messy bun leaving a few hairs dangling and put on my glasses. I walked down the hallway of our new house and can hear my mom on the phone. I look over to see Sophie (our 1 year old German Shepard) laying on her new bed like we didn't just make a huge change in our life.

"Hey sweetie how'd you sleep?" my mom asked handing me some pancakes and syrup.

"Really good actually. I have most of my stuff unpacked. I've just got to finish the rest of it today. Did you sleep ok?" I asked stuffing my face with pancakes.

"I slept pretty good as well. I think this is going to be good for us sweetie. Let's just hope we get this all unpacked before you start school and I start work." she said worriedly looking at the few boxes in the living room.

"We will get it done mom, ok. We have a week before school starts." I said putting my dish in the dish washer and moving toward the boxes. As the hours ticked by the amount of boxes decreased and so did the mess. Since it was only me and my mom we didn't have much to unpack.

"Kim can you go get the box of toys and treats out of the car for Sophie? She just chewed up one of my shoes." she yelled from her bedroom. Well Sophie is still a puppy what did mom expect. Just then I see Sophie run out of moms room and looked at me with her ears up. She must have heard treat.

"Sure. Sophie you wanna come with?" I said opening the front door. Sophie knows she can only go out front if we are out there. She always stays right next to us and never goes toward the street. When Sophie notices the box of toys and treats she starts barking and wagging her tail. I close the back of the car and go to walk in. I see a white 2 door truck coming down the street and a brown haired teen driving. He looks at me and smiles while turning into the house next door to us. I quickly make a run for the house trying not to make a fool of myself.

Paw are finally on our last box in the entire house and it's only 5:30. It was a nice day out so we left the windows and the front door open. The last box we unpacked was stuff that went in the guest bedroom so while my mom stayed in the living room and swept I went to the guest room and finished things up. I could hear my mom talking to someone and Sophie barking. As I was leaving the room Sophie came running and gave me an odd look. I was about to say something when my mom beat me to it.

"Kimberly could you come here please" I hated when she called me that. I either did something wrong or Sophie tore something up.

"Mom I told you not to call me that." I said walking into the living room with Sophie by my side. I saw 2 men turn around and look at me.

"Oh sorry sweetie I forgot. These are our neighbors from the house next door." with saying that I realized the younger guy was the one from the white truck. He's even more attractive up close.

"Hi I'm Jeff and this is my son Jack." he muttered as I shook his hand.

"Hi I'm Kim. Nice to meet you" I said to the both of them as I shook Jacks hand. Not going to lie I did feel an instant connection when we touched. It was like a spark that went threw my entire body.

"Would you guys like to join us for some drinks?" my mom asked politely breaking me out of my...whatever you want to call what that was. I let go of jacks hand and look down blushing. He must have noticed because when I looked at him he smiled shyly as well and looked at the floor stuffing his hands in his pockets. We all sat outside on the patio sipping our drinks.

"So where did you guys move here from?" Jeff asked

"We moved from Nashville because of work. Kim will be attending Seaford High next week. She will be a Junior." my mom explained

"That's where my son goes and will be a junior as well. It's an amazing school. I'm sure he would be happy to show you around Kim" he said putting a hand on Jacks shoulder smiling.

"I would love to" he smiled sweetly at me. A smile grew on my face as I looked down at my drink in my hand. I could feel my cheeks getting warm as I excused myself.

"I'm going to get another drink would anyone like another one?" I said standing up quickly so nobody would notice.

"Could you get Jeff and I another drink? Would you guys like to stay for dinner? Kim and I were just about to make pasta."

"Sure we would love to"

"I can help you with that" Jack said getting up from his seat following me to the kitchen.

I quickly grabbed 2 more beers out of the fridge and ran them out to my mom. Walking into the kitchen setting my glasses down I see Jack petting Sophie as she licks him on his face. He looks so cute with Sophie. Did I just say that? He catches me starring and stands up and smiles. Sophie runs over licking my hand as I pat her head and wash my hands.

"So how do you like Seaford so far?" he asked washing his hands.

"Well I haven't really been out a lot since I've been unpacking but it looks pretty. As soon as I get my car in 2 weeks I will be able to go more places after school. But right now I'm starting to like it here."

"Well we will have to change that. Before school starts if you want we can hang out and I can show you around a little" he said drying his hands smiling.

"Sure I'd like that." I smiled and bit the corner of my lip. After dinner I was washing the dishes while Jack was drying them and our parents were talking about work outside. "you really don't have to help you know.

"That's ok we are almost done anyway." he smiled. I don't know why but when I'm around him I feel butterflies and we already act like we have been friends for years. I playfully flicked water at him. Sophie started crying letting me know she had to go to the bathroom. I walked over to the front door with Jack and Sophie following me and opened it. Just then Sophie took off running to the empty lot next door that were covered in trees. I immediately started running after here with Jack close behind calling her name. After what felt like forever we finally found her sitting on a rock looking down at the valley.

"Sophie! You know better then to run away like that." she just looked at me and then back at the valley and layed on the rock. "Wow this is beautiful" I whispered climbing up on the sort of tall rock along with Jack. We both sat in a comfortable silence watching the sun set before Jack spoke.

"Wow. I never knew this was here" saying as he looked over at Sophi as she wagged here tail. We sat there for 10 minutes just enjoying the view and each others company. "We should probably get going before it gets too dark to get back. Here let me help you." he quickly stood up and got Sophie down and jumped off the rock turning to me holding his hands out. I scooted over to the edge and swung my feet ov the side. Not seeing the small branch in front of me, I got too close and it catches the side of my cheek. Sophie quickly noticed and immediately started whimpering and pacing. Ignoring it I used my hands to push myself off the rock, when Jack gently put his hands on each side of my hips helping me down. And of course im wearing a crop top and part of my blue denim shirt is bunched so his hands touch part of my bare skin at my hips. He puts me down on the ground removing his hands and right when he does that Sophie runs over to me and starts jumping up and down licking me to see if I'm ok. She jumps up and her front paws push off my back causing me to fall straight toward Jack who places his hands back on my hips and my hands go to his chest to balance myself. He stands me up straight. I look at Sophie with a stern look and she stops immediately. "You ok? Wait Kim what happened to your cheek?"

"What? Nothing it's just a scratch."

"Kim you're bleeding. Let me see" he removed one of his hands from my one hip and brought it up to the side of my cheek examining the scratch. I couldn't even think about the pain at this moment in time. All I could think of was how close we were. How I could feel his breath on me and that he still hand his other hand on my hip to 'support me' even though I could stand on my own but hey I wasn't complaining. I was brought back to reality when his thumb moved across the scratch moving the blood causing me to wince in pain. And randomly my hand flys up and wraps around his wrist.

"Sorry, does that hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah it just stings a little I will be fine" laughing lightly looking him dead in the eyes as my smile began to slowly fade.

"Ok you just need to clean it so it doesn't get infected" he whispered looking down at me keeping his one hand on my cheek with my hand around his wrist and his other hand on my hip.

"Ok" I whispered not even caring that we had just met a few hours ago and we are already this close and touching. All he did was let out a little chuckle and removed both hands letting them fall to his sides. We walked back to the house in silence as our parents waited out front. We said our goodbyes and Jack said he would talk to me tomorrow about going somewhere. Going inside my mom was the first to speak.

"So where did you and Jack go?" she asked raising one eyebrow

"In the lot over there. Sophie took off into there and we went to get her and she led us to this really cool lookout spot."

"Well that's nice. Where are you and Jack going to tomorrow?"

"Not sure yet. He's just going to show me around Seaford." I said smiling

"Sounds like fun. You guys seem to get along great. His dad told me a lot about him and that he's single!" she said winking at me. "Don't you think you guys would make a cute couple? I think so"

"Goodnight mom" I said smiling as I walked into my room and got ready for bed. We will see how tomorrow goes. I'm hoping really good.

**Let me know what you guys think! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since my mom and I moved here and I can easily say I already love it here. Maybe it's because of the weather and because we live right around the corner from the beach or it could be because I have been hanging out with Jack every day for the past week going to different places each day. I have to admit it was awkward at first hanging out with him but only because we had just barely met. But now it's like we are the best of friends who have known each other since we could talk. He really is my best friend. We have gone to the mall, walked by the beach, went on hikes and a bunch of other fun stuff. And part of me thinks that Jack has been flirting with me while we have been hanging out. There's been 2 times where he would open the car door for me when he comes to get me or takes me home or helps me up from the ground or lead me to where we are going by holding my hand but I could be misreading the situations. Nonetheless I have waisted enough time just sitting in my bed thinking about things that could never happen. It's 6am and today is the first day of school. I decided to go for a little run to clear my head before school starts since first period doesn't begin until 8:15. I got up and made my way to my dresser pulling out my black under armor shorts, my ocean blue sports bra and my 'I love running' white shirt. I lace my shoes, pull my hair back and grab my phone and headphones. I head down to the beach running along the side walk. Halfway through my run I feel a hand on my shoulder making me stop and take my headphones out turning around quickly seeing Jack in front of me. Shirtless and sweaty.

"Kim hey I didn't know you were going to go running this morning." he smiled while trying to hug me.

"Maybe hug me when your not so sweaty" I said laughing lightly pushing him away. His smile faded and turned into more of a smirk like he was going to pull something. Just then I took off running toward where our houses were and before I knew it Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me back so I was facing him. Just when he was about to bear hug me a girl in super short shorts and a sports bra with her hair curled called his name.

"Jack! Omg I didn't realize you run here in the mornings." she said twirling her hair.

"I run this every morning." he said clearly annoyed by her presence. I didn't bother saying anything seeing as it was none of my business to.

"Oh well Ive got to go get ready see you later Jack" she then looked at Jacks hand which was still holding mine and gave me a nasty look while turning the opposite direction and leaving. Jack and I then walked in silence back to our houses so we could get ready for school. Once we reached my house I removed my hand from his and told him I would see him in a little bit. He offered to drive me to school knowing I didn't have my car yet and I eagerly accepted. I quickly jumped in the shower and dry my hair then making small beach waves with my curler. I put my makeup on and go to my closet to pick out an outfit. Since my new school doesn't have uniforms or really a dress code I decide to go with blue shorts, a red and black checkered flannel that I roll the sleeves up to my elbows, a black tank top to go under the open flannel and my white converse. I eat breakfast and finish brushing my teeth as a horn honks outside. Knowing that's jack I grab my keys, backpack and phone and am out the door. I got in the car to see Jack dressed in a navy blue V-neck showing off his arm muscles with dark jeans and black high tops. He asked if i was ready to go and I nodded. Once we get to school I follow Jack to a group of friends sitting by the front entrance.

"Hey guys" jack said as he high fived the guys sitting there with a group of girls. "Guys this is Kim she just moved here last week and today is her first day at Seaford High. Kim this is Jerry, his girlfriend Grace. Eddie and his girlfriend Kelsey, and Milton and his girlfriend Julie." he pointed to envy one as I heard a few hi's and some waves.

"Hey" I said smiling and waving back. "Well I should probably find the main office and get my schedule before classes start. It was nice to meet you guys. I will see you guys later" I went to walk away when Grace grabbed my shoulders stopping me

"Wait Kim. W can take you there and show you around the school! We have like a half hour so we can show you around." she said excitedly.

"Sure that would be great." I smiled as she pushed me toward the doors. I looked back at Jack who was laughing lightly as I smiled shyly following the girls.

* **Time skip to after school***

Our last class of the day, which all 8 of us had together had just ended. We made our way outside and we were making our way toward everyone's cars. It has been nice talking to them during classes and lunch. They are all so nice and I hope everyday can be like this. I have to admit it was a little weird hanging with everyone around their boyfriends and Jack and I just kind of being there but I don't care because they seem like a cool group of friends. Everyone parked by each other to which was cool. Jerry and Grace were at his car, Eddie and Kelsey at his car, Julie and Milton at his car and Jack was leaning against the hood of his truck. I felt like I belonged here. Jack motioned me over to his truck. When I walked up laying my bag next to the truck and leaned against his truck his arm went behind me and rested just behind my back on the truck. We stood there and all talked for a little bit before everyone started having their own conversations with their boyfriends leaving Jack and I silent. Just then Jack began talking.

"Hey you know what I just realized" he said smirking

"What's that?" I asked turning my face to meet his raising one eyebrow

"You never gave me my hug today" he said with a frown on his face.

"No I guess I never did" I said laughing. He gave me a look of question. Just as he was about to say something I pushed myself off the truck trying to run before he would hug me but apparently was too slow. Barely making it a foot I feel Jacks arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me back against his chest as he leans back against the truck holding me in his arms. I just laugh and put my hands over his as my back relaxes against his chest. His head comes down next to my ear and whispers.

"Gotcha" he said as he straightens his head and tickles my side. I just laugh and tilt my head back resting it on his shoulder with my head in the crock of his neck trying to catch my breath. I get a quick glance of Grace who took a quick picture and smirked at me. I smiled into the crock of his neck which made him smile. Just then a girl in a short black skirt, high heels, and a dark red crop top that came to her belly button caught my attention. She was walking over here with 4 girls. I stood up straight removing my head from Jacks neck and looked at her. Just then Jack stood straight removing his hands from my waist with his chest barely touching my back as the group rolled there eyes and sighs escaped from their mouths which told me they didn't want her here. Her hair was in tight curls, she had bright red lipstick, a lot of makeup, and you could tell she was wearing a pushup bra. I recognized her. She was the girl from this morning.

"Hey Jack" she said innocently twirling her hair and giving him googley eyes.

"Hi Donna" he said in an irritating voice. All I did was let out a small chuckle which caught her attention fast.

"Who are you?" donna asked with an attitude

"I'm Kim. I'm new here. I would say its nice to meet you but you know..." I said with a blank face as everyone burst into laughter

"Wow. Someone's got an attitude. You know just a heads up guys don't like that in a girl. Especially one that dresses like...that" speaking with arrogance as she motioned to me up and down while her girls just laughed. Everyone looked over at me and that's when jacks arm snaked around my hip and I could feel him looking down at me. All I could do was look at the ground and chuckle. I really did not need this.

"Ok well I think that's my cue to go. I will see you guys tomorrow. Thanks for your help today girls" I said walking forward making jacks hand slip off my hip hugging them and grabbed my bag walking down the street.

"Wait Kim." jack said running after me which made Donna mad as she stormed away but not caring as I kept walking while he started talking. "Hey about Donna..." he started before I cut him off

"Jack it's fine. You don't have to say anything. I honestly dont care what she thinks or says." I said as he grabbed my hand which made me stop and slowly turn and look him in the eyes.

"Kim I'm glad you said that. You shouldn't listen to anything Donna says. She's not important. You are. You're smart and fun and beyond beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to go out with you." all I could do was smile. "Please let me take you home Kim" all I could do was smile even more if that were possible and walked toward the truck pulling Jack with me. Once we said goodbye to everyone we got in the truck. Just as Jack started the car I leaned over and put my hand on his opposite cheek using it to pull his face towards mine and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Jack for what you said. It was really sweet" I whispered looking at him smiling scooting back into my seat buckling up. He just smiled and put the car in drive pulling out of the parking spot toward our houses.


	3. Chapter 3

***I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT***

It's been a little over a month since my first day at Seaford High and I'm going to day its been hard. Trying to get use to all my classes, currently looking for a part time job to pay for my car, keeping up with friends from back home, and not to mention the amount of school work I'm trying to keep up with. The school work is the most difficult part. Because I am taking some AP classes, it means twice as much work and twice as hard. Having a lot on my plate and being mostly home by myself because of my mothers new job has definitely been stressful in many ways. Not to mention the gang wanting to hang out almost every day and night so that makes it hard to get my homework done. Sleep has been a big issue in this as well. If I'm like this now I don't want to know what the end of senior year will be like. Before I knew it my alarm clock went off and I was scrambling to gather my stuff and get ready for school. I had fallen asleep for the fourth time this week trying to finish my homework. I did remember falling asleep about 1:00 this morning which is better than the other nights this week. But before I could catch a breath it was already 7:50 on this Friday morning and I was already late to meet the gang by our usual spot. I quickly run to my closet and pick out some blue shorts, a navy blue tank top with a white elephant on the front, a white cardigan to go over that and my white converse. I brushed my teeth and straightened what parts needed fixing and threw on deodorant and perfume while grabbing my car keys, glasses, and swing my book bag over my right shoulder running out the door. It's mornings like this I'm glad I have my car so jack wouldn't have to wait on me. I race to school and manage to find a semi close parking spot. When I walk in the school I look at my phone which reads 8:05. I walk over toward the gang and wave.

"We were beginning to think you weren't going to show up to school today" grace mumbled with a concerned look.

"Yeah sorry I slept through my alarm" I said shuffling through my bag throwing my car keys in it and shoving my phone in my back pocket. They all gave me a look of disappoint knowing that was my excuse just like I've been saying all week.

"Kim are you sure you're ok? You look really exhausted." Jack asked with the same concerning look as grace previously did. Just as I was about to answer the bell rang signaling we had 5 minutes until first period starts.

"Come on guys. I can't be late to Mrs. Mitchell's again or I will have detention for the third time this week." Jerry yelled pulling his girlfriend and Eddie and his girlfriend following behind them. Julie and Milton had gone to class before I got there so now it was just me and Jack

"You ready to go to class?" I asked starting to walk toward the class.

"Hey Kim our class is this way." he said pointing the opposite way I was walking.

"Oh. I knew that" I whispered trying to hide the blush on my cheeks walking the other way to class with jack behind me. All he could do was laugh and throw his arms around my shoulders pulling me close to him in a side hug. Before I knew it I was in my seat and first period had started.

 *** Skip to lunch time***

The whole gang was sitting at our usual lunch spot eating their lunches as I continued to work on my last minute homework for fourth period since I fell asleep before finishing it last night. As much as I hated it I was in such a hurry this morning that I forgot to put my contacts in, so I have had to wear my reading glasses all day today. I look like such a nerd. But the good thing is I haven't seen Donna at all today cause I really can't take her snotty remarks today of all days. Just then Jack comes and sits down in the empty seat next to me.

"Kim are you going to eat lunch today?" jack asked slinging his backpack on the back of his chair as he sat down.

"I don't really have time to eat. I need to get this done" I said pulling my legs up in my chair crossing my legs while fixing my glasses that were falling off my face as I turned to the next page of my science textbook looking for the answer to the question I am currently stuck on.

"Kim you need to at least have something in your stomach. Here have an apple." he said grabbing the apple off his tray and setting it down on my text book. I just smiled and thanked him taking a bite out of it as I write down the answer to the question I have been looking for.

"Kim I didn't know you wore glasses. They look super cute!" Julie told me knowing she sometimes wore glasses as well but she didn't care if anyone knew. And neither did I but I like my contacts better because they don't fall off my face every 10 seconds when I'm looking down at a book.

"Thanks Julie. I was in such a hurry this morning I forgot to put my contacts in." just as I said that I caught Donna and her girls out of the corner of my eye. Great. I really don't have time for her today. Or any day for that matter. Now that Jack and I are such good friends and I'm with him all the time, she doesn't really like me that much. But I could care less. She walked up with her group of girls and started talking.

"Nice glasses Kim you look worse than the nerds at this school. And that's saying something." she laughed with her girls giving one a high five

"Donna I don't really have time for your lame remarks I'm trying to do homework. I know that's a hard concept for you considering you don't even know what that is but I would rather not fail. So if you will excuse me.." I said not taking my eyes out of my book. I could tell she was mad because she stomped her 5 inch heal to the floor making it echo in the cafeteria causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look over here.

"I think Kim's glasses look cute. I wish I could pull off glasses like she can." Grace said as the other girls nodded their heads and I smiled into my book. Donna was about to say something before she was interrupted.

"I think she looks cute too." Jack said with Jerry, Milton, and Eddie nodded their heads just to make a point. All I could do was blush and look up just to see donna's face. She just stood their like she had been hit by a car and her face went completely white like a ghost was in the room. Her friends had the same look and all they could do was stare at her and wait to see what she would do

"Well she doesn't" was all she said as she ran out of the cafeteria snapping her fingers together signaling her friends to come along. All I could do was laugh a little and write down the last answer that was on the homework as I finished my apple. A few minutes later the bell rang letting everyone know lunch was over. I slid my homework in the open page of my book, close my book and get up from my seat grabbing my bag. Before anyone could move I spoke up.

"Hey guys thanks for what you guys said to Donna about me." I removed my glasses putting them in my bag and walked over to them. I got some no problems and you're welcomes. Just then Jack grabbed me pulling me in for a hug yelling 'GROUP HUG' as everyone hugged around us squishing me in the middle of all of them. "Guys can't breathe here" I whispered into Jack's chest as they all awed and squeezed me tighter before letting go. Jack let me go giving me a goofy smile as I playfully pushed his face away rolling my eyes as we all headed to our last class together. Before we knew it, it was the end of the day and we were all out standing beside our cars.

"Hey we should all do something fun tonight" Jerry said wrapping his arms tightly around Graces petite waist. Grace and Jerry were probably the cutest couple in this group because they always have cute moments. I hope to have that one day.

"What did you have in mind?" Julie asked holding Milton's hand. "Oh I know we could go to that little diner down the street from the beach and have burgers and shakes and then do something after that" she said excitedly jumping up and down begging if we could all go. We all said sure and went back to our houses to get ready. I wasn't going to change becauses I knew it wouldn't matter so I decided to take a nap before we went.

*TIME SKIP*

I woke up looking around the house seeing Sophie on her bed in front of the fire place. I had gotten some good sleep but before I knew it, it was already 6:30 and grace would be here at 6:50 to get me. I quickly got up and fed Sophie who jumped right up at the sound of her food hitting the bowl and made my way to my room. I quickly straightened my hair again and brushed my teeth. I re-applied my makeup seeing as my nap had messed it up. Right as I finished the doorbell rang and Grace was standing in the doorway. I got in the car with the girls and grace was the first to speak.

"So Kim when are you and Jack going to go out." she asked as the rest of the girls looked at me waiting for me to answer.

"What are you talking about? Jack and I are just friends" I said rolling down the window in desperate need of some fresh air.

"That's not what he told Jerry." my face went white and I looked at her. "Well ok don't freak out. All I know is Jack told Jerry that he likes you a lot and he doesnt know if you like him like that so he doesn't want to ruin your friendship if you don't like him back. But do you?" she asked with one eyebrow up looking at me with a questioning look.

"Ok yes I do like Jack" I said as all the girls in the car screamed and grace just smiled and yelled 'I KNEW IT' "But I don't know. Would it be weird?"

"No it wouldn't be weird. We would love to go on dates like tonight and have you and Jack with us. Not just jack sitting there by himself" Kelsey said in the back seat. Before I could say anything we were at the restaurant and the boys were already seated. I couldn't help but smile big when I saw Jack. Everyone kissed their boyfriends and I heard a few 'hey babe' along with kissing their boyfriends cheeks. Jack just stood up and said hey as he let me slide into the booth and then sliding in after me. Of course I sat right next to Jack because everyone else was sitting next to their boyfriends but it was a booth so on the other side of me was grace. She gave me a 'you should go for it' look knowing we didn't get to finish our conversation in the car. as everyone was talking to their boyfriends I looked over at Jack and smiled as he scanned over the menu figuring out what to eat.

"What are you thinking of getting?" I asked a little too excited. He just looked over at me and laughed.

"I might just get a burger and fries with a strawberry shake. What about you? What were you thinking about getting?"

"I think I'm just going to get a medium fries and a half vanilla half chocolate shake" I said looking him in his big brown eyes and then biting my lip looking back at the menu

"So what's got you in such a good mood?" jack asked interested which made all the girls look over at me

"What do you mean?" I asked smiling while grace smiled as well

"Come on Kim, I know you. Anytime you are nervous or you're in a really good mood you bite the side of your lip" he adjusted himself so he was facing me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said smirking at grace and the girls as the guys looked completely confused. Looking at the menu out of the corner of my eye I see Grace whisper something to Jerry, which I'm assuming she told him I like Jack too, because he looked completely happy and smiled at me in which I returned a smile. As our drinks came and our waitress took our orders the group continued to talk about stuff that went on today at school. A few times I could feel Jacks leg brush up against mine or his hand brush against mine. I don't know why but I really wanted to hold his hand. It was like all of my feelings were coming and I could not stop smiling. And he had definitely noticed throughout the night. While waiting for our food, I was showing grace a secret tickle spot in your hand that my mom showed me when I was a little girl.

"Ew that feels so weird and it tickles. How did you learn that" Grace parked scratching at her hand to make it stop tickling

"My mom showed it to me when I was little" I smiled remembering how she would chase me around the house and try to do it to me. I ran my right finger over my left palm as Grace tried it out on Jerry.

"Can I try it?" jack asked as I gave him my hand to see if he can do it. I just giggle as he tries to do it the way I did. "Maybe I'm not doing it right" he laughs still trying to accomplish it. I laugh and take his hand in mine and lay it upside down. I'm trying to not blush as I'm doing it but I can feel my cheeks getting warm from touching his hand. Everyone is watching me closely to see how to do it as I lightly run my fingers down his palm and up his fingers. I feel all the eyes on me disappear as I finish. He just laughs and moves his hand quickly when I finish running it down his pants trying to get the tickles out. When our food comes everyone quickly eats and waits for others to finish and our checks to arrive. While we were all sitting there completely stuffed wee all hear Kelsey yell 'BRAIN FREEZE' as she sets her empty glass down from her shake as she holds the sides of her head. We all laugh as she scrunched her head and Eddie rubs her back. I can see jack laughing as I feel my hand closest to jack start to tickle under the table and his hand over mine. He tries to tickle me but ultimately fails. At the last second part of my hands tickles and I immediately lean toward jack laughing as my hand grabs for the first thing near me which is his hand. I don't really think about what I'm doing until its too late. I grabbed jacks hand and held it which he held back. I looked at him fast and then scooted back to my original spot keeping my hand in his. We payed for our meals and decided to go to the park down the street that was right on the beach. As Jack slid out of the booth I let go of his hand to grab my purse and phone throwing my purse on my shoulder. I got out and let grace go by to catch up to Jerry. As jack and I began walking his hand brushed mine and I immediately grabbed it missing my hand in his. He looked at me smiling then at our hands and intertwined our fingers as we walked toward the park. I don't know what this means but I didn't care. A long as I was with my best friend nothing else mattered.

"Are you guys coming or what?" grace asked looking back smiling as she noticed our hands. We were at the park and everyone was already playing. We ran down to the swings and both got on letting go of each others hands seeing who could swing the highest. It felt like we had been here for an hour. Kelsey and Eddie were going down the slides, Grace and Jerry were kissing by the water and Julie and Milton were laying on the beach pointing at the stars. I had slowed down on the swings and had my legs dangling toward the sand barely touching it slowly rocking back and forth.

"So are you going to tell me what's got you in such a great mood" jack asked standing behind me lightly pushing me in the swing.

"Just something that Grace told me before we came here" I smiled down at my now bare feet that were inches away from the sand.

"Oh. What did she tell you" he asked curiously while pushing me slowly

"Something about you" I quickly said hoping he didn't hear me

"Me? What about me?" he asked nervously. Shoot. I was hoping he didn't hear me.

"I'm just gonna say it. She told me you like me Jack. Like more than a friend." I suddenly felt the swing stop and turned my head looking at jacks face which was inches away from mine. He was standing there with his face looking at the ground and his hands on the metal parts next to my head holding the swings up. He almost had a look of embarrassment but it wasn't that at all. I couldn't tell what it was. "Jack don't be mad at grace or Jerry for telling her. I'm actually glad grace told me." and right when I said that he looked me straight in the eyes. Suddenly I felt all this pressure on my heart not knowing what to do next. He smiled but then it quickly disappeared and a confused look took over.

"Wait why are you glad grace told you?" just as he said that I could feel a smile creeping up and I bit the side of my lip and looked down at the sand. "There's that lip thing again" I just let the smile come out and looked at him.

"Because I might like you too" I whispered as a smile appeared on his face and he spoke

"Really?"

"Maybe" I whispered back placing my hands on the metal just below jacks hands. A small smile formed on my lips which made Jack smile even more in return. We were so close at this point I could feel his breath on me but before I knew it we were both leaning in and our lips were just inches apart. But before anything could happen Grace came running over.

"Hey Kim we should probably start heading back to..." she stopped when she saw us which made both of us slowly lean away and look at her. "Sorry" she said looking at Jerry who came running up behind her.

"It's fine" I said getting off the swing and putting my shoes back on. She just smacked herself in the head and ran off. We all started walking back and for a few minutes Jack and I were completely silent. Then he intertwined our fingers and continued on with the silence. I think now that Jack and I know we like each other it won't be that hard to want to hold his hand but right now I have never felt so awkward. We made it back to the cars & the boys said goodbye to their girlfriends. Jerry kissed Grace on the cheek but all she could do was look at me and Jack like she had just ruined everything. Jack and I stood in silence facing each other with me looking down at our hands before Jack finally spoke.

"I will talk to you in the morning ok?" I just nodded my head looked up at him

"Ok. I'm gonna hold you to that" I said laughing lightly with him smiling. Then took his free hand and held my cheek and bent down and kissed my other cheek. I smiled and let go of our hands walking to the car. Everyone was silent the entire ride home and I was the last one grace dropped off. I could see Jacks car in his driveway so I knew he was already home. I went to get out of the car but before I could grace started to speak.

"Kim I'm really sorry..." she started before I interrupted

"Grace it's ok. Hey I didn't get the kiss I wanted but I still got a kiss and I got something better. I got to tell Jack how I feel and that's good enough for me. And I have you to thank for that." I said giving her a hug

"Ok. You better tell me what happens with you and Jack tomorrow!" she pulled back from the hug

"I will. Thanks Grace" I got out of the car and waved to her s she drove away. Once I got in my pajamas and got into bed I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller ID and answered it. "Hey Jack did you forget something?" I asked

"Yeah I did" his voice sounded groggy like he had fallen asleep and woke up again. It sounded really hot to be honest.

"And what would that be" I laughed a little at how tired he sounded

"I forgot to say goodnight. So goodnight Kim" all I did was smile and snuggle into the covers more

"Goodnight" I said as he hung up the phone and I couldn't believe half the stuff that happened tonight. I hope tomorrow will be just as good. And with that I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

*** I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT***

The fresh ocean breeze snaked its way through the open window and the sunlight filled the air shinning off the wood floors of my bedroom. I sat up in bed stretching my arms up as far as they could go and let them fall back to the bed instantly. All the memories of last night flashed back through my head. Me telling Jack I like him. Jack liking me. The almost kiss. The goodnight. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the door dinging and a lock behind it. I walked into the kitchen to find my mom standing there with 2 Starbucks drinks and 2 blueberry muffins.

"Whats going on?" I asked taking one of the coffees from her extended hand while sitting down next to her.

"Well I was thinking we could have a mother daughter day. If you're up for it." she said sipping her coffee

"I'm always up for a mother daughter day" I smiled taking a corner piece from the muffin throwing it in my mouth.

"Ok well hurry and get dressed and we will drop Sophie off at the doggy day camp so she can play with the other dogs instead of being here by herself." she said taking her last bite of the muffin and going into her room. I quickly finished my muffin and ran to my room to get ready. I straightened my hair, brushed my teeth and other bathroom essentials then went to my closet. I picked out a peach colored fantsy shirt and blue skinny jeans with my tan ankle boots. I grabbed my purse and phone and went to the mud room to grab Sophie's leash and treats. When we dropped her off the first place we went was the huge shopping outlet mall a half hour away. We went to a lot of different shops and my mom bought me a lot of new clothes which I wasnt really sure ifs out because I didn't want her to send a lot but she insisted. My favorite were the dresses that I got and couldn't wait to wear. We walked by a store with a really cute dress that my mom loved. We went in to look and she ended up trying it on.

"So what do you think?" she asked walking out of the dressing room revealing a tight red dress showing off her curves pefectly and a V neck line with a beautiful pattern.

"Mom you look hot" I said getting up and walking around her to look at the dress more clearly. "is there someone special you would like to tell me about?" I raised an eyebrow while nudging her slightly.

"I'm not sure yet but I really like this dress" she ran her hands down the sides of the dress and looked herself in the mirror.

"Sold" I smiled sitting back down in my seat as she went back to the dressing room to change. As we continued walking down the sidewalks occasionally looking in the windows at the clothes I came across a dress that was more than perfect. I stood there for a second looking at it when my mom came up and looked at it too.

"You know that dress would look perfect on you. You know for like a date or something" she smirked elbowing me as she help the door open for me to walk in. I took my size off the rack and walked toward the dressing room handing my mom my purse and phone. As I zipped the back of the dress up and turned to look in the mirror I had no words. All I could hear was my mom calling for me to show her the dress once I walked out my moms face was at a loss of words as well. Finally she spoke

"Kim, you look beautiful." was all she could say. I turned and looked again in the bigger mirror outside the fitting rooms starring at the dress. The dress was a mint green on the bottom and the top was a black strapless lace sweetheart neck line.

"Mom I wouldn't even be able to use this dress for anything." I said turning around to look at her

"You could use it for a date. We are getting it" she said and turned me back around toward my dressing room and pushed me lightly through the door. After walking around for a while before we knew it, it was already 3 and decided to have lunch at a little cafe.

"So Jeff tells me Jack can't stop talking about you." she said examining the menu.

"Yeah?" I smiled looking at the menu.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked noticing my smile

"Last night Jack told me he likes me"

"He did! What did you say? Did you tell him you like him? Oh I can't wait to talk to Jeff about this."

"I told him I like him too" I told her after we ordered our food.

"So what does this mean for you guys now? Are you dating?" she excitedly asked

"I don't know. He was suppose to talk to me today but I haven't heard from him yet." and right when I said that my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and set my phone back down.

"Who is it?" my mom asked taking a bite of her food that had just gotten there.

"Grace. I will call her back" I muttered taking a bite of my salad

"That's ok answer it" she said enjoying her food as I answered the phone.

"Hey grace what's up?"

."Hey Kim movie night and sleepover at my house with the girls. And the guys are gonna come over for a little bit and watch movies with us." she said as I could hear the other girls in the background obviously already there. Before I could say anything I saw my mom mouthed 'Go. I have stuff to do tonight anyway'

"Ok. I'll be there at 7" I said taking a bite of my food.

"Cool see you then" and with that she hung up. By the time we were done at the shops and picked up Sophie and back at the house it was 5:30. Today was nice just me and my mom. I decided to wash my new clothes and get my bag packed to go over to graces. I packed an outfit for tomorrow, my bathroom essentials, phone carger, and I decided I'm going to bring my Polaroid camera as well. I guess my mom was going to stay home tonight since she didn't wor. She was going to catch up on her shows she's missed

* TIME SKIP TO GRACES*

Right now it was just us girls sitting in the living room waiting for the boys to get here with the pizza.

"So Kim what happened with Jack? Did he call you today?" grace asked as the others girls leaned in waiting for me to answer.

"No I haven't heard from him all day" as I said that the door opened revealing Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. No Jack. I'm starting to wonder if he's avoiding me.

"Hey guys" I said as they all walked towards their girlfriends

"Hey" I heard everyone say as we walked in the kitchen to eat.

"Jacks gonna be here later he is having dinner with his aunt and uncle but will be here soon so don't worry Kim" Jerry said winking at me. A small smile formed on my face as I looked into my lap and played with my hands. After we were done eating we decided to have a small campfire in her backyard. While everyone else started to get the fire going I went inside to get the stuff to make s'mores. I heard the back door open thinking it was one of the girls to come help. I heard shuffling behind me and just as I was about to turn around I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my shoulder and my back against someone's chest. I knew who it was immediate by their smell. Jack. I instantly smiled and turned around wrapping my arms around his waist hugging him back.

"Hi" he said squeezing me tightly while kissing the top of my head

"Hi" I muttered into his chest before stepping back and looking at him. He was even cuter today.

"Want me to help you carry that stuff outside?" he asked grabbing some of the snacks sitting on the counter.

"Sure. That'd be great" I replied happily grabbing the rest of it and us heading outside to the fire. For a while we all just sat outside and talked. It was still a little light outside so I went and got my Polaroid out of my bag and started taking some pictures. Graces mom came out and took a couple pictures of all of us sitting by the fire. Everyone was sitting next to their boyfriends and I was sitting next to Jack. Right before taking the picture of all of us graces mom told us to squeeze together so we could all be in it. The girls were sitting on their boyfriends lap so Jack pulled me over and let me sit on his lap. One of the pictures her mom took was all of us sitting on the boys laps and the boys kissing the girls cheeks. And since she took 4 so each of the girls could keep one Jack kissed me on the cheek 4 times. But hey who's complaining. Not me that's for sure. Eventually we all decided to go in since it was getting old out and we wanted to start watching movies. The girls decided to go change into our pajamas before we watched the movie. Julie wore a pair of blue pants with a blue tank top, Kelsey wore pink shorts with a white tank top, grace wore red spanks with a white crop top and I wore black Nike short shorts and a grey shirt that came just above the bottom of my shorts. The boys got the media room ready putting the stack of movies on the table and made popcorn. Everyone had their own spots to lay in the room. Eddie and Kelsey sat on the love seat together, Milton and Julie laid on the huge beanbag on the floor, Grace and Jerry laid on the couch closest to the door and Jack and I sat on the other couch at the opposite end of the room. The first movie we watched was Neighbors which all the girls agreed that Zac Efron was extremely hot in that movie.

When we reached about 9:00 everyone was tired of watching movies and we started to run around the house and be crazy. Occasionally I would take pictures of my friends being cute with their boyfriends or we would just take pictures of us girls. One of the pictures grace got of me and jack was him running around the living room with me on his back while we raced Eddie and Kelsey. Another pictured she got was me still on jacks back but me kissing his cheek. At this point it was already 11:45 and we were starting to get tired, so we put in a scary movie to wake us up. Halfway through the movie everyone was laying down cuddling their boyfriends or hiding under their blankets. After the Insidious marathon we had, we decided to put on another funny movie. I was getting tired at this point and jack wasn't helping. Somehow I had managed to lay down on the couch with jack lightly drawing circles on my back with his fingers. And I had managed to fall asleep quickly. With what felt like hours I was tossing and turning on the couch. Before I knew it I was flying upward fulling awake and breathing quickly realizing I had a bad dream. I looked around at everyone asleep peacefully and before I could even think of anything else Jack spoke up

"Hey you ok?" he whispered sitting up next to me placing his hand on the small of my back for comfort. Sometime after I fell asleep he must have layed down next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bad dream I guess." I placed my head in my hands taking a big breath and then letting them fall into my lap.

"It's ok Kim. It as just a dream. Here, come here." he whispered hugging me and throwing the blanket over both of us as we layed back down. I burried my head in the crock of his neck. I knew it couldn't stay like this forever but right now I didn't care.

"This time I get to say goodnight in person. Goodnight Kim" he whispered as I looked up at him. I smiled lightly still half tired but taking this moment to make it my own. I moved my free hand up to his cheek and leaned forward kissing the side of his cheek. When I pulled back looking at him I wanted so badly to kiss him again. But not on the cheek. But now wasn't the time knowing we were both so tired.

"Goodnight" I whispered laying my head on the pillow as we both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

*** I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT***

 _Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been super busy but here is an extra long chapter for you guys! I hope you like it...please let me know what you guys think!_

I woke up to the sound of the girls laughing and the sweet smell of coffee and waffles. I sat up looking around the room at graces house stretching my arms getting off the sofa. When I made my way into the kitchen I see all the girls either drinking coffee or eating waffles.

"Hey looks who's finally awake" Kelsey smiled as the other girls looked over at me. Julie handed me a cup of coffee with some waffles and berries while I sat down to join them.

"Morning, where are the boys?"

"They went to get their suits" grace said smiling and taking a sip of her drink.

"Suits?"

"We are all going to the beach today for a couple hours and then we are going to go to dinner. So hurry up and eat so we can go get your suit" grace said leaving the room to go change. After we went to the girls house and they got their stuff we went to my house to grab my stuff. I picked my black swimsuit and put on some jean shorts and an 'LA' croptop. I slipped my flip flops on, grabbed a towel and sunscreen and ran to the car. By the time we got there the boys had already found a spot and were waiting for us.

"There you guys are" Eddie said grabbing Kelseys bags from her and setting them down next to his. Everyone found a spot and started putting on sunscreen. Before we could even blink all the boys were in the ocean. I spread my towel out on the sand and started putting sunscreen on. Along with the other girls, I took my shorts and shirt off revealing my swimsuit.

"Grace can you get my back?" I asked as she took the sunscreen and sprayed it on my back as I did the same with her. I looked in the water to see Jack on Jerry's shoulders splashing the water around them. Jack took a quick glance at me and smirked at me. Smiling, I got my phone out looking at the time, 2:30, and put in one earbud turning on my favorite band at the moment, 'Parachute.' After about 20 minutes the boys came back asking us when we were going to get in the water. The girls said in a few minutes and they made their way back to the water.

"So Kim, has Jack asked you to be his girlfriend yet?" Julie asked sitting up.

"Not yet. We haven't even kissed. I mean we have kissed each others cheeks and acted like a couple but no nothing yet." I said flipping over to face them.

"I never should have inturrupted you guys that night at the park. I'm so stupid you guys would probably be dating right now if I hadnt ruined it." grace said shaking her head

"No grace it's not your fault we just haven't. It's not the end of the world" I said putting my hand on her shoulder. All the girls got up and we're making their way to the water when Kelsey turned around and spoke.

"Kim aren't you coming?" she asked as the other girls stopped to turn and look at me.

"Well I was gonna tan a little more" I said looking down and then back at them

"Kim you're already super tan, come on Jacks gonna be lonely in the water" grace said smirking while giving me a small wink as the other girls 'pleased' at me.

"Alright fine. But I really don't want to get my hair wet" I said pulling my hair into a messy bun and taking my headphones out putting the music on pause and throwing my phone in my bag. We made our way to the water with the boys waving us over to we're they were. They were pretty far out in the water, because the water came above my belly button but not enough to cover my top. I stood there looking at everyone having fun and watched them go even farther into the water. Jack stood next to me looking from me to the group and finally spoke.

"Wanna go join them?" he asked moving toward the group

"No thats ok I will stay right here" I looked down at the water and then at Jack

"Oh come on don't be such a downer" he said splashing water at me which got half of my hair soaked. I could hear him laughing but all I did was stand there. The group came over and the girls looked at me

"Um Jack, Kim was trying to keep her hair dry" Kelsey said looking at him with a serious face. His face dropped and he stood there.

"Oh, Kim I'm so sorry I didn't know. I figured since you came in the water you didn't really care" all I could do was laugh a little and look over at Grace who was laughing over his babbling as the guys looked at Jack to see what he would do. Jack took a few steps toward me so he was a foot in front of me with his hands out and his mouth open not knowing what to do or say. I took me hair out of the messy bun letting the half dry half wet hair fall down, the tips hitting the water. Everyone had spread out by now knowing I would probably either leave because I was so mad or kill him. I took a step back shaking my hair out a little and then looked at Jack. I splashed him in the face quickly then jumped toward him laughing. He turned when I splashed him letting me jump on his back and wrapping my legs around him. After a while I got tired and decided to go lay back on my towel to get some sun. Everyone else stayed in the water a little longer. After about 5 minutes of laying out Jack came to join me.

"Hey I'm pretty thirsty want to go get a drink?" he asked after checking his phone

"Sure" I said throwing my shorts on and sliding my phone in my back pocket and following him to the small store on the corner.

"2 waters please" jack asked handing the girl at the counter his money. I could tell by the drool running out of her open mouth that she thought jack was hot. Who could blame her. He did have abs and a great tan with perfect hair and was the sweetest guy. It did make me a little jealous even though he didn't even look at her while we were there but still. While we were making our way back to the beach a girl 'accidentally' bumped into me causing me to trip and fall back. Jack caught me before I could hit anything. As I regained my balance I was starring at none other than Dona's right hand girl, Jessie.

"Opps I didn't see you there. It's like you were totally invisible" she said laughing with Brad, the star quarterback at our school. With that they both walked away leaving both of us glad they were gone. As soon as I took a step with my right foot it gave out and I was caught again by Jack.

"Woah hey are you ok?" he asked holding me up while I stood there looking at my foot.

"Yeah I think so. I probably just landed on it wrong and twisted it." I said looking at my now swollen foot. Great I thought. Guess no fancy dinner for me tonight. Jack supported most of my weight as we slowly made our way back to our spot on the beach to meet with the group. When we made it back Grace was the first to notice.

"Oh my gosh Kim what happened?" she asked as the rest of the group turned with concerned expressions.

"Jessie happened. She purposely ran into Kim" Jack said grabbing my bag and towel for me. Just as he said that the whole group turned and looked at Jessie and Brad who were a couple of spots down and gave them glares. Grace was about to go over there and do who knows what but before she could Jerry picked her up and swung her over his shoulder and made his way toward the car. While everyone was grabbing the rest of their stuff, Jack quickly grabbed his stuff and mine and threw me my shirt and backpack which I put on and upon demand got on Jacks back so he could carry me to the car.

"So Kim I don't suppose you can go to dinner with us" Julie asked throwing her bag in the trunk of Graces car.

"No I should probably go home and ice it just to help the swelling go down. Maybe another time" I said getting down to hug the girls. After the group left I got in the car with Jack so he could take me home since we live across from each other. As we pulled in Jacks driveway my face was full of question.

"Stay here I'll be right back" He said leaving the car running in the house. After about 2 minutes he came out in shorts and a grey shirt. He took out the keys and opened the passenger door helping me out. Walking up the steps to my house I unlocked the door and was helped inside. He sat me down on the couch and let Sophie out to use the bathroom. I'm assuming mom had to pick up another day shift so she won't be home till around midnight. While Jack was outside watching Sophie I decided to go get out of my swimsuit and into something more comfortable. I picked out my grey longsleeve shirt and a pair of black Nike shorts along with a sports bra and quickly changed. Coming out of the bathroom I almost run straight into Jack.

"Kim you're suppose to be resting your foot." he said helping me over to the bed. "Here you rest I will go get some ice" he said before resting my foot on one of my pillows. Sophie came in and layed next to the bed as he left the room.

"Jack you know you don't have to stay, I can take care of myself" I said to him as he returned with the ice pack and hand towel.

"I know but I just want to make sure you're ok. And plus I don't want you to be bored" he said sitting next to me. I just smiled and turned on the tv to see what was on. After a few hours we decided it was probably a good time to eat. After we ordered Panda Express online Jack went to go get it. Before he got back I decided to get a drink of water. Sure my foot was still sore but I was able to walk on it almost completely without limping a little. I put the glass of water down on the counter and instead of going over to the chair decided to sit on the counter. As I sat on the counter letting my feet just barely touch the floors, Jack walked in with the food.

"Kim what are you doing out of bed?" he asked putting the food on the counter and turning toward me.

"Jack I'm fine really I'm a little sore but the ice pack really helped. Really I'm fine" I said putting my hand over the top of his looking at him. He smiled down at our hands and looked at me.

"Ok good I'm just making sure" he smiled before letting go of our hands and getting the food. After we were done we talked for a while and before we knew it, it was 9:00.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home? It's getting kind of late" I said watching as he leaned against the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked raising his eyebrows at me. I smiled big and look down at my hands messing with them in my lap.

"No" I whispered into my lap smiling.

"Good" he said before pushing himself off the counter and making his way toward me to grab the empty food carton. Placing it in the trash he stood next to me leaning against the counter.

"So what do you wanna do since you obviously are boring me to death" I smirked at him and looked down trying to fight the urge to not laugh.

"Oh really?" he asked smiling before standing in front of me. Before I knew it he was tickling the life out of me. After what seamed like forever I finally got enough breath to speak.

"Jack...I...can't...breathe.." I said laughing in between words trying to catch my breath. He finally stopped and rested his hands lightly on my hips. In this moment it was just me and him. And we were close. Really close. Like I could feel his breath on me. All I could do was stare into his eyes and he did the same. He slowly started to lean in and I did the same. I could feel the small gap between our lips that were now centimeters apart from each other. He stopped for a split second, which made me think he was having second thoughts about us or this kiss that hasn't happened yet, but then it happened. Our lips touched and sparks went flying throughout my entire body. The warm touch of his lips and the softness of them made me melt more into the kiss. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and it made me smile into the kiss. Moving his hands from my hips around to the small of my back, I could feel his cold fingertips brush against my warm skin under my shirt making me shiver a little. I place my hands on each side of him pulling him closer to me if that we're even possible. After what seemed like forever we pulled away both of us smiling uncontrolably. Just then Sophie ran toward the front door and started barking. I looked over at the front door and moved slightly to try to get down causing Jacks hands to fall from my hips down to his sides. Before I could get down I hear the door unlocking and my mom coming through the door.

"Hey you're home early" I smiled watching as she put her her purse down and walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah wasn't that busy so they sent me home. What did you guys have for dinner?" she asked looking through the fridge.

"Jack went and got Panda" I smiled leaning my head on Jacks chest intertwining our hands.

"You had Panda without me" she asked her face full of hurt.

"I got you your usual Ms. Crawford" Jack smiled pulling out a box from the bag next to us and handed it to her with a fork.

"Oh Jack you're the best. Thank you" she said taking the food sitting on the bar stool across the kitchen. "Kim what happened to your foot? It's all bruised" she asked noticing my foot.

"Nothing mom I'm fine I just triped that's all." I muttered into Jacks chest. I lifted my head to face Jacks. 'Thank you' I mouthed and smiled placing my hand on his chest. He smiled and took his phone out of his pocket. It read 10:00. He put his phone back in his pocket and turned away to grab his stuff at the opposite side of the kitchen.

"It's getting late I should probably go. Let you get your rest" he smiled looking at me.

"Goodnight Jack. And thank you again for dinner" she said getting up to quickly hug him and then continued to eat. He came over to where I was still sitting on the counter and faced me smiling.

"You want me to drive you to school tomorrow?" he asked placing his hands on my hips and watched me closely to see what I would say.

"Sure. I'd love that" I whispered biting my lip

"Ok I will text you in the morning" he smiled leaning in. He gave me a quick but passionate kiss on the lips before pulling back and walking toward the door. After he left I looked at my mom who had a smirk on her face.

"So you guys dating?" she asked putting another piece of food in her mouth.

"No not yet." I frowned looking down and slowly hopping down off the counter. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight love you see you in the morning" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and going to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

*** I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT***

"Kim this really has been an amazing night" Jack said walking me up to my front door

"It really has" I smiled pulling my keys out of my purse

"Kim" jack said grabbing my hands turning toward me. I raised my eyebrows signaling him to go on. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I could hear the shaking in his voice and his eyes filled with hope. I smiled big nodding my head as his hands traveled down to my lower hips pulling me in for a kiss. As soon as we kissed it was like the entire world had froze and it was just us. I could feel his hands move up to cup my face in his hands and deepened the kiss. I unlocked the door quickly pulling him in by his shirt as I slammed the door shut and we made our way to my room. Continuing to kiss him, I tugged at the bottom of his shirt and within seconds it was off. Throwing the shirt across the room I make my way toward the bed and fall back on it...

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Hearing the blaring alarm and the sound of my body hit the floor, I moan as my head throbs from falling face first onto the floor. I get up rubbing the giant goose egg on my forehead and make my way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I can see a small bruise appearing. Washing my face and getting ready I continue to wonder what the whole dream was about in the first place. Maybe it's because it's been months since Jack and I kissed that night at my house and he still hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend. We act like a couple all the time. We hold hands, he walks me to class, have cute nicknames for each others, and occasionally kiss each other. Maybe he thinks we are considered a couple or maybe he doesn't want to have a girlfriend, he just wants to have a thing. After making small curls in my hair, slipping on my grey/black v-neck, blue jeans, and brown belt, I get a text from Jack.

"Good morning! I will be leaving in a half hour so be ready;)" I smiled at my phone and texted him back. After getting ready I put my bathroom essentials in the open suitcase on the floor. Because we have a 3 day weekend and Monday is Labor Day, Kelsey has invited all of us to her dads beach house in Malibu. Zipping up the suitcase and putting my white converse on, I bring it into the living room and say goodbye to Sophie making my way out the door locking it.

"Hey I was just about to text you" Jack said walking across the street up to me.

"I figured that so I thought I should just come out" I smiled as he grabbed my suitcase throwing it in the trunk next to his as we got in his car and drove to school.

* TIME SKIP*

School went by quickly and before we knew it we were in our cars on our way to the beach house. Of course it was only an hour away but hey in the car alone with Jack was just what I needed, even if it was just an hour. I have to admit I was tired and wanted to go to sleep but I tried my best to stay awake.

"Hey are you tired?" Jack asked glancing at me and then back to the road

"A little but it's fine" I sat up in my seat to stay more awake

"You can get some sleep. It's going to be a while before we get to Malibu and we have that dinner tonight that I wouldn't want you to be tired at" he said reaching over and intertwining his hand with mine. I smiled and starred at our hands all those questions I asked myself this morning came flooding through my thoughts. Just then I get a text from Grace. 'So are you ready to spend the whole weekend with Jack;)' my cheeks started to turn red as I texted her back with one hand. 'It's not going to be the whole weekend I will just see him during the day' she texted back instantly 'You do realize you guys are sharing a room right?'

"Kim are you ok? You look like you're going to be sick" Jack asked as my face turned even more red reading the text.

"I'm fine. Hey did anyone tell you that we were sharing a room at the beach house?" I asked not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"No? Who told you that?" he asked nervously shifting in his seat

"Grace' I looked back at my phone texting her back. 'Nobody mentioned this to either of us. Why didn't you guys say anything.' I texted. It took her a few minutes to reply but when she did she said 'We knew you guys would be uncomfortable with it so we just didn't tell you until now' 'Thanks Grace-_-' I texted her and threw my phone in the cup holder. The rest of the car was a comfortable silence with Jack holding my hand. I had to admit I didn't think sleeping in the same room as Jack over the weekend would be bad. It's not like anything would happen. Just so long as I don't have another dream like I did this morning. Now that was awkward. I still didn't understand what it meant but I didn't want to bring it up so I just left it at that. We finally made it to the house and went inside.

"Wow Kelsey this place is huge. I can't believe your dad lives here" I said admiring all the little decoration on the walls and shelves.

"He only uses it when he is in town, which is maybe once or twice a month. The rest of the time he is out of town for work." she said walking over to the kitchen and getting a drink. Everyone walked around to see the rest of the house and look outside while Jack stood with me still holding my hand. A small picture caught my eye as I walked over to the entertainment center to get a closer look. Letting go of Jacks hand for a moment I picked up the picture and studied it. It was a family picture, a man and women with a little girl standing in front of them. Looking at the happy family in the picture brought back a lot of memories that I didn't care for. Feeling a hand lay on the small of my back and the presence of someone behind me, my eyes still studied the picture as my pointer finger traced over the little girls picture.

"Kim you ok?" Jack asked looking over my shoulder to see what I was doing.

"Never better" I quickly put the picture down and turned around smiling at Jack. He gave me a not so convincing smile letting his hands fall down to his sides. "Jack I am fine" I said bringing my hands up to his chest giving him a gentle kiss on the lips which he returned instantly. "Come on let's go find the others" I grabbed his hand and we made our way outside to the beach where the others were.

"There you guys are" Jerry said as grace gave me a smirk in which I ignored already knowing what she was thinking.

"So guys we have dinner reservations at The Cheesecake Factory at 7:30 which gives us 2 hours to do whatever until we have to start getting ready. So go do whatever you want but start getting ready no later than 5:30 and we will meet in the living room at 7 and then head over there." as she said that everyone made their way to either the beach or the house to do whatever. Jack and I made our way back to the house and grabbed our suitcases and headed to our room. Of course there was only a bed but it was a king so it had a lot of space. Putting our suitcases down we both plopped on the bed starring at the sealing.

"Want to watch some tv?" Jack asked climbing up to the head of the bed to grab the remote off the nightstand.

"Sure let's see what's on" I said doing the same thing and grabbing the remote from Jack turning it on. He gave me a small glare as I smirked at him flipping through the channels. Laying down next to Jack we both agreed on watching Criminal Minds. Watching the tv I could feel my eye lids getting heavy and before I knew it I was fast asleep. After what seemed like days of sleeping I kept hearing my name over and over again.

"Kim. Kim you need to get up" I heard as my eyes fluttered open seeing Jack laying on the bed shirtless and wet. He had just gotten out of the shower and he smelled good. Ok keep it together. "Hey you should probably start getting ready for dinner" his fingers running through my hair making me even more tired.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up rubbing my eyes.

"It's about 5:15. Everyone else is already getting ready" he said getting up from the bed and making his way to his suitcase. After practically flying out of bed I got in the shower and fixed my hair and makeup and getting my dress out of my bag. The dress I had picked was a mint green dress that had flower patterns on it. Zipping it up most of the way I walk out of the bathroom and into the closet struggling to zip it up the rest of the way seeing as it was stuck. Grabbing a metal hanger, I try to hook it onto the zipper on the back of the dress hoping it would help zip it up the rest of the way. I certainly couldn't walk into the restaurant with the back part of my bra and half my back showing. Curse my small arm length. Struggling to hook the zipper, Jack walks out and looks at me.

"Kim do you need help?" he asked slightly laughing as he watched me struggle. I threw the hanger down giving him a pouty face walking over to him and turning around. His laugh died down as I turned so he could zip me up. Feeling his warm touch on my skin below the back of my bra tingled at his touch. After moving my hair to one side, he zipped up the dress and placed his hands on my shoulders. "You look gorgeous" he whispered before going to slide his shoes on. My stomach had millions of butterflies in it right now just thinking about everything that just happened. I heard Julie and Milton knock on the door telling us it was time to go as I quickly slipped on my nude heals, grabbed my phone and purse and followed Jack to the living room.

*TIME SKIP*

Halfway through dinner while talking with Jack I get a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'am I'm sorry to interrupt but those guys over at that table bought you this drink and wanted me to give it to you." the waiter said trying to hand me a margarita.

"Oh I'm not old enough to drink. Sorry" I lightly pushed it away as the waiter nodded and walked away. I could see the jealousy written all over Jacks face as the girls laughed.

"Hey at least they're cute and not like total creeps" kelsey said taking a bite of her food. I turned my head to see them starring at me with disappointed looks. I turned back and looked at Jack who was moving the food around on his plate not really wanting to eat. The rest of the night was pretty quiet after that and since Kelsey's dad was generously paying for our meal we left after everyone was done. When we were ready to leave we would have to pass the guys at the bar who were still there which I was not excited about. I hope they don't try to talk to me. Getting up I grab my purse and grab jacks hand next to me and start walking. The guys faces we're priceless when I grabbed Jacks hand. They didn't even try to talk to me. They just glared at Jack and continued to scan the room for more girls. Walking out of the restaurant I smiled leaning into Jack wrapping my free hand around his arm hugging it. Being with him felt right. Even though we weren't technically 'together' whatever we were was perfect and I loved it. Once we got back to the house, we all sat in the living room talking.

"I'm going to hit the hot tub who wants to join me?" Kelsey asked as Eddie, Jerry, and Grace all replied yes instantly.

"Milton and I are going to go down to the beach and see if we can see any sand crabs" Julie said as her and Milton got up going to get their stuff.

"Jack? Kim? You guys want to join?" Eddie asked getting up from his seat. Jack and I both looked at each other then both said sure. Everyone went to put on their suits and grab towels. I slipped into my black bikini and threw my hair into a messy bun and grabbed a towel. Walking outside I was the last one in the tub. Getting in I sat next to Jack and sunk down into my seat.

"So guys what are we going to do tomorrow?" Jerry asked wrapping his arm around Grace.

"Haven't really thought of what we will do during the day but tomorrow night there will be a bonfire on the beach a few houses down that we can go to." Kelsey added

"Sounds like fun" I smiled nodding my head a little

"Babe I'm thirsty could you go get me a drink?" Grace asked Jerry with her puppy dog eyes she knows he can never say no to.

"Sure" he says kissing her then getting out

"Me too?" Kelsey told Eddie as he got out and followed Jerry. The girls sat there for a second starring at Jack who then quickly spoke

"I'm going to go get a drink too, do you want something?" he asked me before getting up.

"Sure just water is fine. Thanks" I smiled as he kissed the top of my head and got out heading to the kitchen. I knew the girls wanted to talk so I looked over at them and gestured for them to talk.

"Look sorry we didn't tell you guys you would be sharing a room we just didn't think it was a big deal and we thought you wouldn't come if you knew." Kelsey said as grace nodded her head

"Guys it's fine. Honestly Jack and I don't find it awkward. It's totally fine" I said sitting up

"Ok good. You guys are all awesome thanks for coming" Kelsey said bringing Grace and I in for a hug. Just as we all pulled apart the guys came back with the drinks.

"Hey what did we miss?" Eddie asked handing Kelsey her drink and getting back in the water

"Not much" she smiled as the boys got in handing us out drinks. Taking my drink from Jack I took a quick sip before putting it on the side table, and sat down in front of Jack with my back up against his stomach. Leaning back into him I thanked him and lightly kissed him on the lips and intertwined our fingers holding both his hands in mine. A couple minutes later Eddie and Kelsey and Milton and Julie went to bed leaving me, Jack, Grace, and Jerry still in the hot tub.

"Oh my gosh did you see donna's face when you and Jack walked in holding hands? It was priceless." Grace laughed as I chuckled at how red her face was when she saw us this morning.

"I seriously thought she was going to pass out from holding her breath in for so long" Jack laughed with Jerry. I laughed continuing to stare and play with his hands that were currently in mine.

"I don't get it she could have any guy in the school. Why Jack? I mean yes he's hot and super sweet and the best guy ever but why go through all the trouble?" I asked knowing my face was turning red at what I just said.

"Because Jack doesn't want to be with her. Every other guy is falling head over heels for her but Jack. She wants a challenge I guess. Or she just wants to piss you off Kim" Grace pointed out. I just sat there nodding my head running my fingers over his.

"She's really pissed because you're here now. You being with Jack all the time she never has time to pester him" Jerry said pointing at the two of us. Grace smiled at the two of us and all I could think about was how lucky I am. Jack is a great guy and he's the perfect guy.

"You ready for bed babe? I'm tired" grace said getting up from her spot and stretching. They said goodnight and both made their way to the bedroom. And then there were two. I reached over and opened my phone and read the time. 10:30. I didn't think it was that late but apparently time was getting away from us.

"I really don't want to get up. Everything is perfect right here" I said leaning my head back resting it on his shoulder. He chuckled and hugged me.

"It is perfect but we need to get out. We are starting to look like shriveled up prunes." he looked at our fingers and man was he right. Our skin looked like we were shriveled up old people. We both laughed and sat in silence for a minute before Jack spoke again. "Hey about the picture earlier what were you thinking? Were you thinking about your dad?" he asked cautiously

"Yes I was actually"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not tonight I'm actually really tired. Maybe another night?" I looked at him showing we could talk another night.

"Sure" he smiled as we both got up and made our way to the room. After showering and quickly blow drying my hair, I grabbed some clothes and got my pajamas on while Jack was showering. I pulled out my black and white polka dot shorts and my black shirt changing and pulled my hair into a messy bun again. Getting the makeup off my face I see Jack come out of the bathroom with basketball shorts and no shirt on drying his shaggy brown hair with the towel. Walking into the bedroom turning the bathroom light off I see Jack throwing some blankets and a pillow on the floor.

"Jack what are you doing?" I asked turning the tv on to see if anything good is on

"I'm making my bed" he says giving me a questionable look

"What are you talking about? You are not sleeping on the floor. Jack this bed is so big we could fit all 8 of us on here. Come on" I patted the side of the bed while moving the decorative pillows out of the way.

"Kim.." he started to say before I interrupted him

"Jack don't even try to argue with me on this because I will win." I said standing next to him. Before I said another word he walked over to the bed, grabbed a pillow and laid on the floor. Putting my hands on my hips I laughed before speaking.

"That's really how you want to play it?" I asked before he pulled the blanket over himself and pulled out his phone looking at it. I walked over to the bed on the floor and threw my pillow down on the floor next to his getting under the blanket he had and laid down next to him.

"Kim what are you doing?" he asked looking over at me

"If you are going to sleep on the floor so am I" I said crossing my arms across my chest starring up at the tv. He starred at me for a minute to see if I was serious before he knew I was. His face dropped and he sat there not knowing what to do.

"Kim you need to..." before he could even finish his sentence I sat up and swung my leg over him so I was straddling his waist. He was shocked but threw his arms in the air and laid there not knowing what to do. Sitting on him for a few minutes not saying a word was challenging. Especially when you're as tired as I was. But I still wasn't going to let him lay on the hard floor. Just then a strand of hair fell in my face causing me to snap completely back into reality. Knowing he was up to something by the smirk on his face I tried to stay focused and ignore my cheeks getting hot.

"I'm not getting off you until you say you will sleep in the bed and not on the hard floor." I said trying to relax myself and get back into my zone. He smirked again tucking the loose strand of hair behind my ear and placing his hand on the side of my neck.

"I'm totally ok with that" he said as my cheeks boiled and I could feel how red they were getting. Looking away biting my lip trying not to smile or react I was trying so hard not to cave but he was making it very hard. Leaning up he kissed the side of my neck gently before moving up to my cheek. Kissing it a few times he knew he was cracking me by the smile on my face and the redness filling my cheeks. Moving my head so I could face him he smiled small before bringing his lips closer to mine. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my skin as it was getting closer. His lips, now inches away from mine, where driving me crazy and he knew it. His bottom lip brushed over mine and I was done. Placing one hand on the floor and one on his chin I pulled him close to me connecting our lips. Leaning back down so his back was on the floor once again I kissed him. His hands made their way to my waist pulling the bottom of my shirt up a little so his hands could connect with my bare skin. My hands played with his hair as we kissed. I had caved but this doesn't mean he can still sleep on the floor. My hands made their way to his chest deepening the kiss. Taking a moment to catch a breath, we both looked at each other before he planted another small but strong passionate kiss on my lips. His hands snaked around to the small of my back pulling me down onto him even more, if that were possible. My hands cupped his face kissing him again with even more passion than the last one.

*KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.*

"Hey Kim I brought you guys some more blankets" Grace said knocking on the door waiting for me to answer. Pulling away from the kiss I dropped my head and shrugged my shoulders before getting off Jack and going to answer the door. Walking out of the room and into the hallway I grabbed the blankets from her and thanked her.

"So how's it going in there?" she asked with her eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face

"Jack won't sleep in the bed. He piled up some blankets on the floor and is trying to sleep there but I told him there was enough room for both of us. So we will see" I said rolling my eyes

"Ok well good luck with that. See you in the morning" she said starting to walk away. But before she left she looked at Jack "Jack sleep in the bed there is plenty of room besides Kim gets lonely by herself. Don't be shy, she doesn't bite" she winked at him then smiled at me leaving. I shut the door behind her turning around and leaning my back against the door. Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed smirking with his eyebrows raised. I bit my lip and half smiled shaking my head. Just then Jack gets up and walks over to me grabbing the blankets and lays them next to the pillows facing me again. Man I thought, the things this boy does to me. He grabs my hand, turns the light off and leads us to the bed. We both get in and he starts flipping through the channels on the tv. Scooting a little closer to him I lay my head on my pillow and close my eyes. Seeing nothing on tv he turns the power off and gets situated under the covers. Even with my eyes closed I could feel him starring at me.

"See told you I would win" I whispered. I felt his arm wrap around my waist as he pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah we'll you were very convincing" he whispered into my ear causing me to blush even though he couldn't see it. He gently kissed me on the lips and said goodnight as we both finally drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Opening my eyes to the pitch black room I could hear the faint sound of Jack breathing next to me and could feel my back against his stomach and his arm protectively wrapped around my stomach. After glancing at the clock on the nightstand which read 3:25 in big read letters I starred up at the ceiling for a quick second before sliding out of bed making sure not to wake Jack. Making my way to the kitchen I turn on the small light above the stove and grab a glass of water and sit at the bar. Hearing the sound of a toilet flush and the creek of a door down the hall I look to see Grace walk into the kitchen.

"Hey I saw the light. What are you doing up?" she asked grabbing a water and sitting next to me.

"I was just getting a drink. Sorry if I woke you" I whispered lifting my glass

"No you didn't. Jerry's snoring woke me up which is surprising because I've slept over at his place before and it hasn't woken me up" she lightly laughed. Laughing I took a sip of my water

"So are you excited about the bonfire tomorrow? Or well I guess tonight?" grace asked

"Yeah it sounds like a lot of fun" I smiled before yawning as grace did the same

"Well I'm going to go back to sleep and I suggest you do the same" she smiled before making her way back to the bedroom. After sitting there for a few minutes in silence I hear a door shut and footsteps toward the kitchen. I see a shirtless Jack standing there in his black basketball shorts and his shaggy bed hair. I chuckle to myself before his groggy but sexy voice speaks.

"Hey what are you doing in here? I woke up and you were gone" he said quietly making his way over to me.

"I just needed to get a drink" I took another sip before getting up and putting my cup in the dishwasher. Jack shuffled his way over to me placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Now that you got your drink will you come back to bed?" he asked massaging my shoulders. I smiled standing there.

"Why did you miss me already?" I joked raising my eyebrows at him

"I always miss you when you aren't with me" he said kissing the top of my head. I smiled grabbing his hand.

"Alright Romeo lets go back to bed" I laughed pulling him toward the bedroom. Getting back under the covers I snuggled up next to him as he wrapped his strong arms around me as we quickly drifted back to sleep. Waking up at a normal time instead of the middle of the night was nice, especially waking up next to Jack. Although he was already up seeing as I had the bed to myself. Checking the time on my phone which read 10:45 I got up and made my way to the living room. Seeing everyone already up made me feel a little bad because I'm sure they were waiting on me to see what we should do today.

"Hey why didn't anyone wake me up? We're you guys waiting on me to do something?" I asked sitting on the couch next to Jack?

"No we were just talking" Kelsey said taking a sip of her drink

"Speaking of that what do you guys wanna do today?" Milton asked throwing his arm around Julie's shoulder. Everyone looked at each other in silence.

"We could all go to brunch and then see a movie?" Julie finally spoke

"I like the brunch idea but today is such a beautiful day I don't wanna waste it being inside" Grace said pointing out the window at the bright blue sky and 75 degree weather.

"How about we go to lunch..." Jack started

"Brunch" all the girls said at the same time. Throwing his hands up in the air he continued

"Sorry! Brunch then we go on a hike after. Anyone up for that" he asked looking around the room. After everyone saying sure and I'm in we all went back to our rooms to get ready. I jumped in the shower and washed my body but left my hair for later seeing as it would be covered in sweat later anyway. Grabbing a black sports bra and my black Nike pro shorts out of my bag I quickly slip them on while jack is in the shower. I grab my shoes and slip them on after pulling my hair back. I grab my phone off the nightstand and slip on my grey jacket zipping it up. I check the time, 12:00. Meeting everyone outside Jack and I slip into the car and off we go. After eating brunch at an amazing resteraunt we park the car and start on the trail. Seeing as it was still in the 70's we all left our jackets in the car. After about an hour and a half we reach our destination and take pictures. We decide to rest for a few minutes before heading back down.

"So are you having fun so far?" Jack asked sitting next to me under the nearby tree

"I am. It's a lot of fun and I'm glad I got to spend it with everyone." I smiled looking at him then back down at the city. For a few minutes I could feel him just starring at me so I looked over at him. "What?" I laughed

"Nothing I'm just thinking of how lucky I m to have you in my life" I smiled as he sat there looking at me. After a few seconds he leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the lips which I returned quickly. Smiling into the kiss I hear the group calling us. As we make our way over to them we hear everyone arguing with Jerry.

"Hey what's going on?" Jack asked as everyone stopped arguing.

"Jerry wants to take a shortcut that leads out but has a waterfall on the way." Eddie said throwing his hands up

"Ok? Whats the problem?" I asked

"Well we have that bonfire tonight. And we still have to shower and get ready." Kelsey said

"Guys it's only 2:30. We have time" I said pulling out my phone to see the time. "Come on guys it will be fun" I begged grabbing Jacks hand. After everyone finally agreed we made our way to the shortcut/waterfall. After about 30 minutes of walking we make it to the waterfall.

"Wow." everyone said as we starred at the big crystal clear water in front of us. Stairs led to the top where you could jump off and into the water at the bottom. After jumping a few times we decided it was getting late and we should probably start heading home. After walking around for almost 2 hours I was the first one to speak.

"Jerry do you even know where we are going?" I asked now irritated and exhausted.

"I think the car is over here" he said tapping his phone a few times and looking at what was in front of him

"Oh ya great idea Kim. Let Jerry of all people leads us through the woods. We should have just stayed on the trail and not gone to the waterfall." Grace muttered

"Grace he's your boyfriend" I said upset

"Not at the moment he's not" she put her hand up shaking her head

"Well that's just rude" Jerry said stepping over a log

"Ok guys lets just calm down everything's going to be fine" Jack said wrapping his arm around my shoulder making me calm down a little.

"Yes! See I told you I knew where we were." Jerry said walking out of the brush pointing at the car. Everyone huffed as we all got in the car and made our way back home. Starring at the clock on the dashboard Kelsey spoke.

"Ok thanks to Jerry it's now 5:00 and the bonfire starts at 7. So I say we go home, eat, shower and get ready." she said glaring at Jerry. Once we got home the guys showered and started making dinner. Quickly showering I dry my hair and put on my navy blue shorts and my white California Republic shirt that rested just above the hem of my shorts. Putting on a light layer of makeup I brush out my straight hair and made my way to the kitchen. We all sat down for dinner and ate then made our way down to the beach for the bonfire. It was now 7:45 and from a distance we could see a ton of people around the fire and a bunch of cars on the beach. The smell of alcohol and amount of red solo cups was unbelievable. But regardless the party still looked really fun. While Grace and Jerry went to go get drinks we all found a seat where we could. Kelsey and Eddie went to stand at the food bar, Julie and Milton went down by the water, and Grae, Jerry, Jack and I sat by the fire. Sitting next to Jack I grabbed the beer bottle from him and took a sip. Normally I do not drink but seeing as we were only a few houses down from Kelsey's place it couldn't hurt. Plus I was only planning on having this one. Knowing Kelsey and Grace they would get drunk and I would have to babysit. After sharing stories and talking to some of the people around the fire I got up and headed toward the bathroom with Grace right behind me. After leaving the bathroom I could see someone watching me. Walking with Grace a blonde guy walks up to us.

"Hey" he said to me smirking

"Oh my gosh Ricky!" I said wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him

"I haven't seen you in forever. I miss you. Where do you live now?" he asked as I smiled from ear to ear. I was about to reply but Grace beat me to it

"Seaford." she mumbled with a scowl on her face

"Oh. Well can I grab you a drink?" he asked winking at me

"Hey Kim don't you want to get back to the guys?" Grace asked giving me a look only I could understand.

You go I'll be right there" I smiled while quickly glancing at the guys who were now staring us down. Jerry was the first to notice him come up to us and immediately turn to Jack and let him know. Technically Jack and I aren't together but it's not like anything would happen with me and this guy. This was a test for Jack. To see whether he would act like a dumb jealous jerk and make me leave this guy or if he would just sit back and see what happens. Seeing Grace walk back to the guys I made my way over to the drink table with Ricky. I could see Grace talking with Jack. Grabbing the cup of water from Ricky I leaned against the wall and started talking to him while occasionally glancing at Jack. Curious to know what they were talking about I pushed it off for now and continued listening to Ricky's story.

*Jacks POV*

I kept wondering why Kim was over there talking to that guy. Was it because she was tired of us not being 'together?' Was she trying to make me jealous? Or did she really like that guy and forget all about me.

"Jack!" I heard grace yell

"Huh? Sorry what did you say?" I babbled trying to focus on what she was saying

"I asked if you were going to go over there and get Kim?" she pointed over toward them

"No Grace I'm not going to. Kim can do whatever she wants. I'm not in charge of her and neither are you." I said taking a sip of my drink

"Ok fine. But all I'm saying Jack is that if you like her you need to say something. Before it's too late and you miss your chance. Because whoever that guy is, she knows him and they seem to have a big past together." she gestured to them walking away with Jerry. Taking my drink I got up from my seat and walked down to the water.

*Back to Kim's POV*

It has been about 20 minutes and I had completely lost site of the guy I actually want to be here with, Jack. I could see Kelsey and Eddie sitting by the fire, Milton and Julie dancing, and Jerry and Grace making out. Just then I see Jack walk over to Eddie and Kelsey with a drink in his hand. Maybe I should talk to him and explain. Looking back at Ricky I smiled softly as he rested his hand on the wall behind me his arm stretched out right by my head and he was standing really close. I could feel Jack watching us closely as I talked to Ricky. Smiling sheepishly Ricky nodded his head and leaned in kissing my cheek softly before turning and walking away. Just as I looked over at the group I could see Jack walking toward the water and all my friends giving me the "What the hell?!" look. As I made my way over to them I explained as they nodded knowing it all made sense.

"Kim I would go talk to Jack about this. He needs to know. He's been confused all night." Grace said pointing down the beach at him. I smiled hugging her and made my way down to Jack. Walking up I placed my hand on his lower back.

"Hey" I smile looking at him.

"Hey" his voice is short as he turns and half smiles.

"I need to tell you something. So Ricky, the guy I was talking to a minute ago.."

"The guy that kissed you? Ya what about him?" I could tell he was upset by the tone in his voice and the fact that he didn't want to look at me when I said that.

"He's just a friend. A really old friend that yes I had feelings for in the past but he chose someone else and I moved. And before you ask no those feeling didn't come back. Even when he kissed me. And that was just a goodbye kiss. He has a girlfriend he just wanted to catch up and see how I was doing. It didn't mean anything and I didn't want you getting the wrong impression. So there it is" I stood there waiting for a response or reaction or anything from him.

"You didn't have to tell me all that" he looked over at me and back down at his feet that were just inches away from the cold ocean water.

"Yes I did because you're important to me and I really like you and I didn't want you thinking that I didn't or that I chose that guy or whatever was going through your head at that time. Jack I like you. And only you. I came this weekend so I could spend time with you and make memories and just have fun."

"Kim..." he shook his head still looking at the ground but before he could finish I inturrupted him. I moved so I was now standing in front of him with my feet in the now freezing water

"Jack I like you. I do and nothing is going to change that. I don't care that we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. I just care that I'm with you" I said bringing my hands up to his neck and standing on my tip toes looking at him. A huge grin appears on his face as he opens his mouth to say something

"Sorry what was that again?" he smirked tilting his head up a little with an eyebrow raised. Biting my lip I say it again

"I like you Jack. A lot" I smiled feeling my cheeks burn knowing I'm blushing so hard right now but I don't care. Smiling he wraps one hand around my petite stomach pulling me closer to him still holding his drink in the other hand.

"I really like you too Kim" he said brushing his face up against mine.

"Even though you left me for like 20 minutes..." Jack said jokingly moving his head away

"Oh just shut up and kiss me" I rolled my eyes smiling. The moment our lips touched it felt like an electric shock went through my body. Dropping his empty cup on the half wet half dry sand, he bent down a little wrapping his other arm around me picking me up so my feet dangled in the air with water dripping off them. Deepening the kiss he twirled me around before putting me down gently looking at me. Grabbing his hand I led us both over to our friends talking the rest of the night.

"So you guys are good now?" Jerry asked as we came and joined the group. After sitting down in his seat Jack pulled me into his lap wrapping his arms around me again. Turning my head to look at him I spoke

"Never better" I smile looking at Jack. Jerry holds out his hand giving Jack a high five and winks at him whispering nice. As Grace rolls her eyes I can't help but think how lucky I am to have my amazing friends and Jack. Putting my hand on his cheek I turn his head so it's facing me and kiss him. Smiling into the second kiss I drop my hand and look at his beautiful brown eyes. Snuggling into him I listen to my friends conversations but am secretly in my own little world. Man am I love sick. It was like something had changed between us. I had never felt closer to Jack. Even in just the short but sweet kisses we shared the rest of the night were different. A good different. It was like a piece of both of us was missing before but now it's there. The rest of the night was even more amazing. And who knows what great journeys we will go on tomorrow.

* LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR!*


End file.
